Sentimientos culpables y vicios sofocantes
by Celthevampire
Summary: "Un vicio, por definición propia, es un placer personal y adictivo que incita a una persona a realizar cierta acción, a pesar de que vaya a perjudicarla de alguna forma. Todos tenían un vicio propio, o al menos eso pensaba Nico Di Angelo"


Sentimientos culpables y vicios sofocantes

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hey, volvemos a encontrarnos!-Irónicamente, les traigo un regalo de San Valentín: Un One-shot Percico (Percy Jackson+ Nico Di Angelo). Aviso: No tiene escenas que incluyan actos demasiado subidos de tono pero si la muerte de un personaje. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo los utilizo para mis fanfics.

Un vicio, por definición propia, es un placer personal y adictivo que incita a una persona a realizar cierta acción, a pesar de que vaya a perjudicarla de alguna forma. Eran errores de conciencia. Errores de voluntad. Pero causaban tanta dicha aunque sea por unos minutos, que alguien podía estar dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias. Muchas veces la satisfacción que los vicios causaban eran un engaño, una falsedad, un placebo. Sólo funcionaba por un corto tiempo, y luego la realidad regresaba. Por más artificial que fuera el beneficio, por más consecuencias que tuviera, la gente caía una y otra vez en ellos.

Todos tenían un vicio propio, o al menos eso pensaba Nico Di Angelo. Nadie era una excepción a la regla, tarde o temprano hasta los mismísimos habitantes del Olimpo caían en alguna tentación.

De niño, él siempre había pensado que la gente viciosa era algo tonta. Es decir, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser abandonar aquellas malas costumbres con un poco de voluntad? Incluso se indignaba al ver a los mortales que sostenían un cigarrillo entre sus dientes, estando conscientes de que eso les quitaba tiempo de vida. Irónicamente años después, el mismo adquiriría su propio placer oculto y con gusto lo hubiera cambiado por unos cuantos cigarrillos.

Lamentablemente, nada podía hacer ahora. Y quien sabe, tal vez teniendo la oportunidad tampoco hubiera cambiado el flujo de las cosas; así de aferrado estaba él a su oculto placer. Incluso sabiendo que lo consumió poco a poco, dejando de él sólo una cascara rota de lo que alguna vez fue. Incluso sabiendo que era como clavarse a sí mismo un doloroso puñal, no hubiera dejado de recurrir una y otra vez a ese oscuro placebo.

Porque él era su vicio. Su placer culpable. Y lo estaba destruyendo por dentro desde hacía ya demasiado. Lo había dejado vacío, desesperado y sin rastro alguno de esperanza. Pero era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

Era una batalla perdida que nunca tendría la oportunidad de luchar, y Nico lo sabía desde la primera vez que se cruzaron sus miradas. Por más que hubiera intentado desterrarlo de su mente y su vida, los pensamientos del muchacho eran tan inevitables como un huracán. Él lucia como un héroe, de esos a los que el joven hijo de Hades siempre había admirado. Y hasta el día de hoy Nico nunca había dejado de pensar que él era –sarcásticamente– un héroe. Aunque lo hubiera conducido sin intención alguna, a su perdición.

Luego una tragedia sucedió tras otra, y todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza con la muerte de Bianca. Recordaba haber pensado que estaba solo, perdido en el mundo. Todos hacían caso omiso de él, y sólo los cadáveres parecían escucharlo. Nunca había culpado realmente a Percy por la muerte de su hermana, nunca pudo culparlo de nada en absoluto. Incluso cuando estaba enojado con todo el mundo, cuando se encontraba sumergido en la más profunda de las soledades, sólo eran la punta del iceberg. Más temprano que tarde tendría que pasar por una agonía mucho más profunda que el mar que veía reflejado en los ojos de su melancolía.

Con el tiempo se había encontrado a si mismo buscándolo una y otra vez con la mirada. Por mucho tiempo había tratado de engañarse, de ocultarse inútilmente la verdad. Era frustrante inventarse una excusa para sí mismo cada vez que se daba cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían vagado nuevamente hasta él. Pero su mente lo traicionaba una y otra vez, dejando en evidencia que había adquirido su propio placer culpable.

Percy Jackson era su vicio. Y por más que lo había intentado alejar de su mente una y otra vez, el seguía allí en un rincón de su inconsciente, como burlándose de su debilidad. Largos desvelos había pasado intentando aclararse, pero se repetía a si mismo que simplemente sus ideas estaban arremolinadas.

Claro que de momento a otro tuvo que admitir la realidad, quisiese o no. Porque por más que tratara engañarse a sí mismo no podría hacerlo. Y aún menos engañar a los demás. Jason lo había notado enseguida, al igual que casi todo el mundo. ¿Tanto se le notaba, aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo? ¿Era tan fácil leer sus sentimientos?

Incluso su padre, el propio dios del Inframundo había visto desde el primer momento que Nico actuaba diferente cuando aquel chico estaba alrededor. Aunque jamás lo escucharía de sus labios, su hijo era para Hades un doloroso recordatorio de sus errores pasados. Nunca lo había mirado como a un orgullo, sino como alguien miraría a un molesto objeto fuera de lugar. Nadie debería mirar a sus hijos como Hades veía a su hijo. Después de varios años de desilusión, el joven ya había abandonado toda esperanza de que un olímpico milenario como su padre fuera a cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que fuera que le disgustara de él.

Estaba seguro –y daba gracias a los dioses– de que sólo había una persona que no habría notado aún lo que le ocurría: El mismo Percy Jackson.

No creía que cierto hijo de Poseidón fuera tan buen actor cómo para disimular si en realidad supiera que las miradas que Nico le dedicaba iban más allá de la amistad y camarería. Y no es que Percy hubiera querido evitar la verdad si la hubiera sabido, sólo era muy… distraído. En el más literal de los sentidos. No había en todo el campamento alguien así. Y era tal vez en parte lo que le había llamado la atención de él, su capacidad de olvidarse de todo y siempre seguir adelante.

Como una pequeña chispa todo había comenzado y fue incrementando su tamaño hasta consumirlo totalmente, dejando solo cenizas. Lo que comenzó como "admiración" se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo. Y era inevitable. Algo que simplemente pasaba, como la lluvia o el viento.

Indefectiblemente, su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras inexplicables cuando aquel chico estaba cerca. Sus manos sudaban, le costaba conectar bien sus pensamientos, y sentía como algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ni hablar de que la sangre le subía al rostro, dejándolo en un incómodo sonrojo.

Nico se había forjado para sí mismo una fortaleza para protegerse de toda emoción, la cual había empezado a construir luego de la muerte de su hermana cuando se hartó de esperar cosas inútiles de la vida. La había sentido desmoronarse pedazo por pedazo, penetrada por la esencia vital de aquel joven. Por más que quisiera defenderla actuando con indiferencia e ignorando lo que su propia mente decía a gritos, había fracasado rotundamente. Ya ni siquiera se culpaba a sí mismo, no había nada que él o nadie pudiera haber hecho.

Por fuera, su fachada ya no era la misma. El solía –claro, antes de aceptar sus propios pensamientos– parecerse a un cadáver: Sin emociones, nada le importaba y nadie podía afectarlo. Las ojeras y su palidez de horas sin salir a la luz no le ayudaban mucho.

Pero cuando la fachada comenzó a caer, el chico sin emociones lo abandonó por alguien que simplemente era un cadáver. Enterrado en vida, sin poder imaginar ningún futuro que le deparara algo mejor.

En un rincón de su mente alejado y prohibido, tenía ocultas sus esperanzas bajo capas y capas de dura y fría realidad. Si había algo que su corta vida le había enseñado, era que para nada valían las esperanzas vacías si al fin y al cabo, cuando choques con la realidad la caída sólo va a hacerse más dura. Pero las esperanzas estaban ahí de todas formas.

Es parte de la naturaleza humana intentar ser optimista de vez en cuando, pero Nico conocía bien su caso y tenía asumido que las esperanzas eran ambiguas: eran tal cómo comer la miel directo de un panal, puede que disfrutes al principio pero en algún momento vendrán las abejas.

Lo más doloroso de la situación, no sólo era que debía aceptar sus propios sentimientos sino que ya había aceptado que jamás seria correspondido.

Y no sólo lo sabía por el hecho clarísimo de que Percy Jackson nunca había dado a entender lo contrario, sino por cómo él la miraba a ella. A Annabeth, a aquella chica que se había ganado el amor del joven.

Él había querido odiar a Annabeth. Lo había intentado cuando estaba sumergido en lo más profundo de su desesperación, pero nunca lo había logrado. Porque ni por un sólo segundo podría culparla por hacer lo mismo que él habría hecho de haber tenido oportunidad. Ella era demasiado buena persona como para odiarla, pero aún así, a Nico se le llenaba el pecho de una inválida amargura cuando los observaba a ambos juntos.

Incluso las más mínimas muestras de afecto entre aquellos dos no podía soportarlas sin sentir que se venía abajo. Anhelaba más que nada que aquel joven lo mirara alguna vez como lo hacía con ella. Pero esa misma mirada era la muestra más exacta de que las esperanzas de Nico no valían la pena: Percy Jackson observaba a su novia como si fuera lo más precioso en la tierra, cómo al sol que alumbraba todo, cómo al aire que respiraba. Y bien se sabía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Nico sabía claramente que la envidia era un pecado. Como todo no había podido evitarla, era parte de sus vicios. Aquella víbora llenaba sus sentidos y lo envenenaba. Reconocía que era injusto con ellos por sentirla, era injusto consigo mismo porque nadie era realmente culpable de nada.

Siempre se había repetido a sí mismo que había cosas de las que nadie podía escapar: La muerte, la vida, los vicios y el amor. Fue muy egocéntrico y estúpido de su parte creer que sería una excepción. Porque como cualquiera, él había caído en cada una de ellas.

Para empezar, la vida nunca lo había tratado exactamente bien. A lo largo de su corto plazo de historia vivido, Nico solo había conocido sentimientos desesperados y pocas veces experimentó la cálida sensación de una mano amiga extendida dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Los vicios tampoco los había llevado bien, teniendo en cuenta que su único vicio lo estaba destruyendo –emocionalmente hablando–. Del amor no recibió otra cosa que duros golpes y decepciones. Desde el cariño que sintió por su madre y su hermana, hasta la atracción que sintió por Percy, lo habían llevado a odiar el amor. Porque sólo lo desilusionaba una y otra vez.

Y fue el conjunto de aquellas cosas que lo habían llevado al paso final. Desde el primero al último de sus afligimientos podrían ser disueltos, con el alivio final. Nico temía mucho más a la vida que a la muerte, siempre había sido así. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que su padre fuera el dios de la muerte. Tal vez fuera porque todo lo que conoció en vida no hizo más que atormentarlo.

Pero él sabía que todo aquello debía tener un fin, una pausa. Por más que se pasara todos sus días encerrado evitando la realidad, estaba cansado. Fatigado. Del amor y su vicio. De la misma vida que tan cruel era con él.

Nico Di Angelo solía pensar en la muerte como un alivio. Como el escape que tanto necesitaba.

Por eso no lo dudó. Por eso y miles de razones más, se encontró a sí mismo caminando hacia ella como alguien caminaría para abrazar a una antigua compañera.

No sintió ningún arrepentimiento mientras caminaba lentamente dentro del mar. Horas antes ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que él mismo caminaría por las serenas aguas del mar hasta el fin de su amargura. Simplemente se había despertado y sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Mientras se conducía a sí mismo a su propio destino, fantaseó sobre qué es lo que pasaría después. Sabía que sería juzgado en el inframundo, y luego dependiendo de cómo le fuera allí podría terminar en los campos asfódelos, o los elíseos, incluso en el tártaro si tenía demasiada mala fortuna. Ya tendría tiempo luego para pensarlo.

Lo que realmente le causaba intriga era como recibirían todos la noticia. Supuso que al principio las personas más cercanas a él, como Hazel y Jason se entristecerían un poco. Tal vez soltarían algunas lágrimas. Pero pronto se recuperarían, y su recuerdo pasaría a ser una simple imagen pasada a la cual recordarían de vez en cuando.

También sería así para Percy Jackson. Y Nico sabía que debía ser así, que él jamás sabría de todo lo que había sufrido por su causa.

Se imaginó a todos al cabo de unos cuantos años. Vio a Jason con Piper y Leo en el campamento mestizo, enseñándoles a los más inexpertos semidioses; a Frank y a su media hermana Hazel entre los romanos. Y sobre todo imaginó a Percy junto a Annabeth casados, criando a sus hijos, e incluso caminado de la mano cuando sus cabellos comenzaran a perder color y sus rostros siguieran iluminados por el amor.

En sus últimos momentos, pudo sentir como el agua del mar lo acogía como él había ansiado que aquel joven lo hiciera. La serena corriente lo acunaba, como dándole la bienvenida a algo nuevo.

Él no se estaba librando de nada. Bien tenia sabido que su vicio lo perseguiría por siempre. Pero ya no le preocupaba. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Él ya lo había aceptado todo para entonces. Aunque le hubiera tomado tiempo, por fin lograba entenderse. Y no se arrepentía de nada, nunca lo habría hecho. Pero descubrió que simplemente era hora de dejar de intentar ser algo que no era. No estaba siendo un cobarde, estaba huyendo de lo que sabía que no podía enfrentar. Estaba realizando la retirada de aquella batalla que había perdido sin empezar. Aceptó finalmente su derrota.

Mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, Nico esbozó su última sonrisa. El agua tenía exactamente el mismo color que los ojos de Percy.

Cuentan por allí que las ninfas del bosque lo vieron. Que ellas pudieron observar como el joven caminaba –como en un trance de ensueño- por la playa, arrastrando sus pies por la arena húmeda. Cuentan por allí que mientras él se encaminaba hacia su descanso final y la luna lo alumbraba, podía oírse como cada ser cantaba su despedida. Cuentan por allí que Nico Di Angelo ya encontró su propia libertad.

N/A: Bien, Bien. Primero, Feliz San Valentín atrasado a todos. Quería hacer algo especial, pero supongo que mi soltería solo me llevo a escribir eso. Solo me ha llevado cerca de 2.400 palabras, y creo que este personaje hubiera merecido muchísimas más pero ha sido mi humilde intento. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡No olviden comentar que les pareció, un review no mata a nadie!


End file.
